The Eight Deadly Sins
by Supreme Evil King
Summary: This is the tales of the supernatural beings where creatures like Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels that holds unbelievable powers exist. They were feared and respected. But, among them, there is a group that deemed as 'Traitors' by the 3 Great Factions and they have terrible, yet great powers within theirselves. They were called the "Eight Deadly Sins'. AU
1. Prologue

**AN : I have returned. Many apologises for not updating my other stories, I got college things and many other fanfic ideas. This story was AU, slight crossover with another elements, especially the element from Nanatsu no Taizai. And many thanks to Mugen no Tenma, he helped me in making this story…**

 **Alright, I afraid that's all from me.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

This world was filled by Supernatural Beings like Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, Yokai, and many more. But among these Supernatural Beings, there is 3 Factions that possessed the most power, namely Angel Faction that led by God of The Bible, Devil Faction that led by Satan and Fallen Angel Faction that led by Azazel. The reason why the Fallen Angel Faction was existing in the first place is because God of The Bible banished the Angels that against His way and lived in the Underworld, together with the Devils. But, the Great Three Factions never come to terms with each other because their difference and created the first Great War.

God of The Bible saw this coming, even long before that War started. Thus, before the Great War occurred, he created a group that consisted by 8 people, all in neutral side, never taking side in the War. God of The Bible bestowed the name of Eight Deadly Sins upon them, every single of them bore the name of their Sin… namely Wrath, Envy, Pride, Sloth, Gluttony, Lust, Greed dan Despair.

God of The Bible also trusting them with the Prototype of Sacred Gear, called the Sacred Regalia and special powers in relevance with their Sins. Their purpose was to stop the War between the Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels, and they were succeded.

However, the results of the War brought the great ruin upon them. One of them was the demise of God of The Bible because He used his power beforehand to seal Trihexa, of course with the assistance of The Leader of The Eight Deadly Sins, The Wrath. Before His demise, he handed over he one of Trihexa's Seal Key to Wrath because only He, Michael, Azazel and a few ones knew the true past of Wrath. After the God's passing, Archangel Michael replaces His place to maintain the system.

And His death was kept in secret by the Leader of 3 Faction because they feared that a disaster will occur and the threat of increased attacks from another factions. And the Angel Faction wasn't the only one to gain losses, Devil Faction was losing the Original Satan from the Great Wars, not to mention they were losing about half from the force of their 72 Pillars, including the Royal Servants of The High-Class Devils.

Ironically, The Devil Faction had a Civil War between the Old Maou Faction, the group that wanting to continue the Great War and fulfilling the wish of the Original Satan with Anti-Satan Faction, the group that opposes them. The Civil War take a long time, and the Old Maou Faction didn't expected that The Eight Deadly Sins were helping the Anti-Satan Faction, which ends badly for the Old Maou Faction. They were lost. Not long after that, 4 New Maou was appointed: Sirzech Gremory whom taken the Lucifer's Throne, Ajuka Astaroth whom taken the Beelzebub's Throne, Serafall Sitri whom taken the Leviathan's Throne, and Falbium Glasya-Labolas whom taken the Asmodeus's Throne.

The new leaders from the Devil Faction owes one to The Eight Deadly Sins and promised to pay them back, although the leader Wrath just waved them off, plus they were a Neutral Group… but the Four Maous insist adamantly that they have to pay them back for their assistance in fighting the Old Maou Faction.

Ever since then, The Eight Deadly sin was known by all the Factions, they were known to not only involved in Great Wars but they were also helping another factions that wanting to start their own war,either a Civil Was or the plan to continue The Great Wars.

And, unknowingly to them, there are few faction members that started the plan to set them up in a conspiracy.

* * *

Somewhere, in the human world, a group consisted by 8 people have gathered in one place. They seem to be waiting for something that surely will come, and also very troublesome to take care. For the common bystanders that knew nothing of the Supernatural World, they just a bunch of people hanging out together, but in fact…

They are The Eight Deadly Sins, known by almost everyone in all faction.

"So, have everyone gathered up yet?" Asked a young man of slender build with mildly wavy, short dark black hair and blue eyes. His bangs frame his face, while some are gathered at the center of his forehead. His name is Tatsuya, or commonly known as The Sin of Wrathful Dragon and the leader of The Eight Deadly Sins. His teammate was preferring the nickname of 'Leader' for him.

"We're all here, Leader~!" Answered a young woman, She has long rosy pink hair which is tightly secured with dark pink ribbons and emerald colored eyes. Her name is Ikaros, more commonly known as The Sin of Envious Serpent.

"Good, then we can start right away." Tatsuya replied with a smile.

"… start what?" a lazy voice asked.

Beside Ikaros, a beautiful girl with light pink hair that ombres into hot pink and is tied into pigtails, she ties her hair using two tubes, and has a small red clip on the left side of her face. She is Inori, commonly known as The Sin of Slothful Grizzly.

"Well, I hope it's worth it, Leader."

Beside Tatsuya, A tall and dignified young man with golden hair standing up like a blazing flame, said with a grin. He is Touga, commonly known as The Sin of Gluttonous Boar.

"Is this an important business?"

Standing close to Inori, a young girl with fiery crimson hair with embers fluttering from her head down which is almost as long as her body. She is Shana, The Sin of Greedy Fox.

"My, my, I really hope it's satisfying!"

At the another side of Inori, a young woman stood by. She has long purple-pink hair with wings near her hip. Her pupils are purple surrounded by a gold iris. Her name is Celestia, The Sin of Lustful Goat.

"Please, don't make this the waste of my time."

Standing a bit far from them all, a woman with long pink hair tied by a black bow, fair skin, and green eyes, sounded a bit annoyed. She is Akasha, The Sin of Prideful Lion.

"Leader, a quick question."

And the last member was standing beside Touga. A girl with long black hair and green eyes. She ties her hair in a high ponytail and leaves a few locks of hair to dangle on either side of her face. Seraphim, The Sin of Desperate Raven, lifts her hand.

"Yes, Seraphim?" Tatsuya tilts his head to the side, wondering.

"I'm pretty sure everyone wants to ask this too… but why are you calling us in a sudden?" asked Seraphim.

"We got a mission from the Angel Faction, in this paper was written that something will attack the human world…" Tatsuya pulls out a paper from his pocket.

"When?" Akasha asked.

"Today." Tatsuya simply answered.

"And who's attacking?"

"The Giant Monster Ivanhoe."

Every member of The Eight Deadly Sins was surprised to hear that name. The monster was a mysterius kind that unnoted in any history books. Only one thing was clear when those creatures attacked… even the Great Three Faction were wary of them. The ones capable to defeat was only the high-leveled ones, if it comes to the mid and lower level… it will be a certain doom for them.

However, because the condition of The Three Faction was still in the process of recovering from the Great Wars's effect, then the Angel Faction, which is the closest one with The Eight Deadly Sins, asked for their help.

The shocked expression on the faces of The Eight Deadly Sins was lingered for a moment… before it all changed to a deadpanned and lazy ones. Except for Ikaros that is.

"Just Ivanhoe? If it's only that, Leader can take care of it on his own, are you?" Said Shana.

"Pfft! You wasted my eating time for this? Seriously?" Touga shrugged in annoyance. "I'm sorry, Leader, but I gotta refuse. I'm leaving."

"I'd rather think that we can spend the time with playing S & M instead, Leader-san." Celestia said with a wink. "How about it? Fufu."

"Sleepy… Zzz… Zzzz…." Inori was sleeping, while still standing.

"This is really a waste of time." Seraphim shook her head.

"I agree, Seraphim. I thought it will be interesting, but it turns out to be boring." Akasha sighed. "Why I even bother…"

They were seriously bored.

"Hey, everyone! Why aren't you helping Leader? We're supposed to help him!" Ikaros shouted.

And they were seriously don't want to help their leader.

Tatsuya facepalmed.

"Guys… are you all _sure_ you don't want to fight the Ivanhoe?" he asked.

"One Hundred Percent, sure."

The members of the Sins answered in the same time, except the sleeping Inori and Ikaros, who is surely will help their Leader. The five members are truly leaving their Leader behind, although their Leader was still talking… which certainly would be ignored if not for something he said.

"It's too bad… The Angel Faction would give us many rewards, sooo many rewards if we can defeat that Ivanhoe. But, well, since you guys don't want to do it… all the rewards goes only to me and Ikaros." Tatsuya said, assuming a thoughtful face.

Then, he struggled to keep his face straight when he saw their reactions. When the five members of Sin heard the word 'rewards' they instantly stopped in their track and turned to their leader. Hearing that, also caused Inori to woke up from her sleep.

"REWARDS?!" The six members of Sin said in the same time, their eyes shining.

"Yeah, rewards. If you guys don't want to do it, that's alright. That just means Ikaros and me getting the extra rewards from the Angel Faction." Tatsuya shrugged. "Your loss."

"What exactly the rewards are, Leader?" Celestia asked.

"I don't know about the detail, but maybe anything we want… maybe."

If one or more members of The Eight Deadly Sins refused to to their job because of disappointment, laziness, or any illogical reason, then Tatsuya have one trick up his sleeves to make them obey willfully… namely, just give them reward.

Tatsuya doesn't lie to them. Not at all, since the Angel Faction did promise to reward them for the job, but The Leader of Eight Deadly Sin himself doesn't have the slightest idea about what will they give.

"I want a lots, lots of money to buy every single melon bread in all the world. Human World and Underworld." Shana said, fantasized herself immersing in endless stream of melon breads.

"As for me, I want a full set of S & M toys to play with Leader-san." Celestia said, her eyes gleamed lustfully at Tatsuya, which he missed completely.

Then, The Sin of Gluttonous Boar lifts his hand.

"Hold on, everyone. Granting everybody's wish is impossible, even for The Angel Faction. In my suggestion, it's better for us to ask them money for rewards… and as for the reward money, I'll be the one to hold onto it—"

"REJECTED!" All Sins, sans Tatsuya yelled to Touga.

"Do _you_ still remember the last time you took a hold on our money?" Seraphim asked with black aura emanating from her body… not only her, every woman on The Eight Deadly Sins directed their killing intent to the poor Sin of Gluttonous Boar.

"Nope." Said Touga calmly… although cold sweats were pouring on his entire body, a chilling fear took over his body. "I don't ever remember that—"

"Bullshit! You use those money just to buy some good-for-nothing weapon! You hear that, weapons! WEAPONS!" Ikaros shouted.

"Hey, I don't use your money to just buy weapons… no, I bought delicious food with them! It was worth it!"

He tried on reasoning with his fellow Sin, but it just worsened the situation.

"That's actually explains everything." Akasha cracked her knuckles.

"You know what? Let's end you here and make your life insurance as your payment for our money." Shana growled.

"You worthless pig. Just die already." Seraphim said in a toneless voice.

That actually make Touga flinch, and turn to his Leader for help.

"That's enough, everyone. Forget about Touga's weird fetish and just prepare yourself." Said Tatsuya, stepped in.

"But, Leader-san—" Celestia doesn't get to finish her words because Tatsuya karate-chopped her head, effectively stopping her.

"Prepare yourself, Celestia. Leader's order."

"That's not it! Leader-san, you supposed to hit me harder! That wasn't enough! Give me more pain!"

Celestia squirms happily while rubbing her (supposedly) sore head, sending sweatdrops to another members of The Sins, sans Tatsuya, who already used to her masochistic tendency.

"I'll consider it if you can land a finishing blow to the Ivanhoe, Celestia." Tatsuya smiled.

The Sin of Lustful Goat perked up with a gleeful grin on her face.

"YOSHA! COME OUT, YOU IVANHOE! LET ME KILL YOU, I HAVE TO EARN THE REWARDS FROM LEADER-SAN! OH, THE PAIN!"

"Isn't the Angel Faction that will reward us?" Akasha said, still sweatdropping.

"Pssh, don't ruin her fun." Ikaros whispered. "…So what now, Leader?"

They all turned to The Leader The of Eight Deadly Sins.

"Well then, let me call for some help." Tatsuya flicked his finger.

Then a white, glowing white magic circle appears, and summoned a little girl She is a beautiful young girl with flowing silky white hair, milky white skin and an expressionless face with violet eyes. She is Terminus Est, Tatsuya's familiar.

"What's the matter, Tatsuya?" Asked Est with a flat face.

"I need help, Est." Tatsuya smiled. "If you can help me here, I will give you rewards. Anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Yeah, anything." Tatsuya nodded.

"Then I want sweets and head-pats for a full week."

"Okay. Accepted."

Then Tatsuya patted Est's head affectionately, which is the familiar enjoyed so much. Of course, this made every girl of The Sins felt envious at the action… except for, strangely, Seraphim. The one who burns with jealousy the most was Ikaros.

"Why is the Leader so nice to Est…" She pouted childishly. "He does nothing like that for me, like, ever…"

"What are you talking about, Ikaros?" Tatsuya raised one eyebrow. "I just give Est her rewards early, what's wrong with that?"

"Even if you say so…"

Ikaros then saw Est and that moment, she swear she can see Est's total victorious face, which just served to fuel her jealousy further.

"Well, if Leader gets to summon his familiar, then me too." Touga said, and he do the same thing as his leader does, flicking his finger, albeit more dramatical.

Just a moment later, a magic circle with pulsing black light appears and summoned another girl. She is a young girl who wears a night-colored dress. She has a pale complexion with long black hair and her eyes are dusk-colored. Enter Restia Ashdoll, Touga's familiar.

"Restia-chan, please help me out with this—" Touga begins, oly to be cut off.

"I refuse."

"W-what?! WHY?! I haven't even finished talking yet!"

"Because I don't feel like it."

"That's not a rational reason…"

"Okay, but I want to eat high-class food, made by five-stars cook, for one year, in return."

The blonde-haired Sin of Gluttony's jaw dropped widely.

"THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING?! THAT'S A MURDER!"

"It's worth it."

"Hey, please… don't do this to me…"

Touga almost brought himself down to the ground in comical tears, but unknowingly to him, Restia just rolled her eyes, for the sheer foolishness of her 'master'.

 _Leave it to him to take jokes seriously. Stupid Touga_ , she thought.

"Fine, I'll do it. I just want some _decent_ and _worthy_ rewards then."

"OH! THANK YOU, MY MISTRESS!"

All the other Sins, even the stoic Tatsuya can only sweatdrop seeing the banter between The Sin of Gluttony and his familiar. No, exactly, who's the actual master between them? Nobody knows for certain… and nobody notices a slight twitch of irritation from Seraphim's eyes, except the Leader of The Eight Deadly Sins himself.

Tatsuya wonders why she reacts to seeing the banter like that and almost ask her out loud, but then he felt something draws closer. He recognizes this aura, and he makes a stance.

"It's coming. It's near." Inori whispers softly.

"Yeah, it is. Celestia, if you would." Tatsuya said, taking a step forward.

"Roger, Leader-san. **Alternate Realm**!" Celestia shouted.

Then, pink light begins to spread over the city, enveloping some kind of barrier surrounding it. In plain sight, there's no visual change occurred in the city at all. But, if one decided to observe closely… they would notice that no living beings in the city, except for The Eight Deadly Sins and the creatures that they would fight against.

Currently, they were in another realm, a perfectly fake copy of it. For the sake of avoiding damage to the Human World and to not involve any mortals in the matters of the Supernatural World.

"It's ready now. Leader-san." Celestia said.

Tatsuya only nodded and set his sights ahead, only to see two grotesque figures stood menacingly. The two fortresses open their hand. Their fingers are the length of human arms. Their extended arms was the length of human bodies. Their legs are too large for an adult man to wrap his arms around. One of the creatures's foots step on the 'stop' sign sprayed in white on the road. The fortress, when standing, resembles a human with its two arms and legs. But more bizarre and monstrous.

Twice the size of human, fully armored like a knight and warped and twisted like a devil. A bluish-white giant that every faction called them Monsters… They were Demons. Not like Devil and Youkai whose features can shift into humanoid form easily,The Demon can't pass as 'humans' and the closest thing of resembling a 'human' was these creatures stood before the Eight Deadly Sins.

The Demon are categorized by their shape and powers. These bluish-white giant is one of them. The 'Ivanhoe'category.

Ivanhoes are Demons that excel at close combat, with arms and legs like a human's. They wield enormous weapons with ease and slice through their enemies. The two Ivanhoes glares at Tatsuya and his friends. The bluish-white giants roars.

"EVERYONE, SPREAD OUT!" Tatsuya orders loudly to his peers, just in time for the Ivanhoes to start charging at them.

All members plus two familiars dodged the attack when the two Ivanhoes charges like a silent tidal wave. The giant holds up a large spear and swings it, without a particular technique or timing. A single swing is all like insect deserves. That's what its emotionsless eyes say.

"No wonder Leader wants us to help him fight." Touga grinned.

"Even the Leader would have himself overwhelmed against two Ivanhoes. This will be interesting." Akasha mused.

"I'll defeat them, and I can go back to sleep." Inori mumbled.

"Leader-dono, let us show them the true might of The Eight Deadly Sin." Seraphim stepped forward, brandishing her sword.

Tatsuya gave his fellow Sins a confident smile before turning back to the Ivanhoes.

"Yosh! Let's do this, _Ira_!" Tatsuya shouted.

He lifts his hand, then his body was enveloped by simmering green light, which replaced quickly by a dark green suit with golden chestplate and dragonhead-like helm with black visor ( **AN : Dragon Ranger costume from Zyuranger** ).

" _Gula_!" Touga yelled.

He flicked his hand, before his body enveloped by an ominous black light, which replaced with black suit by golden chestplate, akin to his leader's but slightly different with a helm with '王' as the visor ( **AN : King Ranger costume from Ohranger** )

" _Superbia_!" Akasha cried out.

Then her body was enveloped by red light, which soon replaced by red suit, with a fitting miniskirt and lionhead-shaped helm ( **AN : Gao Red from Gaoranger** ).

" _Invidia…_!" Ikaros exclaimed.

Pink lights envelops her body, then replaced by pink suit with pink miniskirt and helm ( **AN : Gosei Pink from Goseiger** ).

" _Avaritia_!" Shana howled.

Her body, surrounded by purple lights, then covered by purple suit with a miniskirt with same color, and wolf-head helm ( **AN : Geki Violet from Gekiranger** ).

" _Luxuria_!" Celestia screamed.

Silvery lights envelops her body, soon replaced by a silver suit. Her shoulder plate resembling a police siren, also with helm ( **AN : Bouken Silver from Boukenger** ).

" _Acedia_ …" Inori mumbled half-heartedly.

Her entire body was covered by yellow light which soon replaced by yellow suit. Wit a fitting miniskirt and bearhead-like helm ( **AN : Go-on Yellow from Go-onger** ).

" _Desperatio_." Seraphim said, not too loud but still clear.

Then her entire body was enveloped by dazzling white light, and it was soon replaced by a white suit with black outlines and, just like her fellow female Sins, accompanied with a fitting miniskirt and red visored helm. ( **AN : Abarekiller from Abaranger** )

Now that all the Sins have transformed into their battle forms, they stepped forward, with Tatsuya as the leading command, Est striding along at his side.

"Let' do this, Est."

"Okay."

" _Dispassionate Queen of Steel, the sacred sword that destroys evil!_ _Now form a sword of steel and be the power in my hand_!"

Then Est transformed herself, her girlish figure become a straight sword with a silvery blade that has turquoise and gold trimmings along with a golden hilt and cross guard. It was her sword form, gripped in Tatsuya's grasp tightly.

Following his leader, Touga also stepped forward, with Restia at his side.

"We go too, Restia-chan."

"Hmph."

" _Dispassionate Queen of Steel, the sacred sword that destroys evil!_ _Now form a sword of steel and be the power in my hand_!" Touga said the exact same words as Tatsuya.

Restia transformed into a black sword with red trimmings on the edge and purple additions along the center of the blade. Touga grasped Restia's sword form carefully.

Now, they were ready. It's surprising that the Ivanhoes don't attack them in their transformation, but that doesn't matter. What matters now is the ensuing battle between The Sins and The Ivanhoes.

Tatsuya, expectedly… took his role as a leader as usual.

"Touga and Seraphim, take care of The Ivanhoe in the left. Shana and Akasha, attack the right. Celestia, Ikaros and Inori, support them from the back. I will help however I can from the middle!"

"Yes, Leader!"

They spread out like multiple flashes of color.

* * *

( **With Touga & Seraphim**)

As their given command, Touga and Seraphim attacks Ivanhoe on the left side. The Ivanhoe growls at them and quickly swung its giant spear… however, Touga managed to parry its attack and hold it with his hand, allowing Seraphim to dash past its deadly weapon.

She tried to slash the Ivanhoe, and the Demon's feet swipe quickly towards her… only for her to jump over its feet and brandished her katana to attack once again.

"Finish it, Seraphim-chan." Touga supported, still holding the Ivanhoe's spear.

" **Tsubamegaeshi!** " Seraphim shouted.

The Ivanhoe let go of its spear and tries to get away, but it was too late. Using her katana, Seraphim moves fast like a white flash, her sheer speed making her seem like teleporting. Her slash landed directly on the Ivanhoe, left the Demon with a deep scar, its black blood gushing out like a fountain.

Seraphim teleported back to several meters away, to the safe distance.

Even though the attack had given the Ivanhoe significant damage, it's far from enough to kill it. The Demon charged towards Touga with a roaring rampage of revenge, trying to get its spear back, and the Sin of Gluttony knows better than to engage the raging creature directly like that.

"Tch."

He jumps back, to Seraphim's side.

"It sure can take hits." Seraphim said with a growl. "Tough bastard."

"Are you holding back, Sera-chan?" Touga asked. "Your attack before… it doesn't do as much damage as usual."

"You surely realize, if I go all out… you would be affected too, don't you?"

"Oh, so that's why—"

"Although, I didn't really mind if you really did affected by that and die."

"GAH! I thought you were worried about me right there!"

"Just focus on attacking the damn thing. Come on, let's go, Worthless Pig." Said Seraphim.

"Hey… just because my symbol is a boar doesn't mean you can call me a pig!"

…

No response from Seraphim.

Touga wants to protest more, but decided it's not worth it and falls silent, focusing on gathering his magic energy. He pulled his magic essence, which embedded deep within himself, and call upon it as a weapon.

" **Weapon Projection :** **Angurvadal!** " a flash of blue light, then a green broadsword manifested in Touga's grasp, a mere replica from the legendary sword from his birthplace, only containing a tenth of its original's power—

The Ivanhoe suddenly marches on, his large spear thrusted upon the blonde man. Fully intending to end his life and devour his body after then—any supernatural being, the stronger, the better its taste inside its mouth—

Only for its attack to easily parried. Then green blur flashed, carving a shallow wound on its shoulder—the Ivanhoe growls in pain and anger. How dare an insect hurt it, it can't allows the insect to live any longer…

The Ivanhoe lifts its spear again, but before it can counter, another sting of pain stroke its back—it roars again at Seraphim, the one slashing its back. It tries to attack her instead, but Touga suddenly blocked its way with his sword, and pushed the monster back.

Touga attacks. Seraphim blocks.

Seraphim attacks. Touga blocks.

Their rhythm and switching momentum was perfect, almost overwhelming the creature with their combination. Their victory was almost assured…

Almost.

* * *

( **With Akasha & Shana**)

Akasha and Shana charged at the other Ivanhoe.

Just like their fellow Sin, they attacked the Ivanhoe with switching block-and-attack method. Shana, using her long katana slashing at the Ivanhoe while. Akasha pummeling the Demon with her gauntlet, with hard and precise hits.

"This one's different from the usual Ivanhoe. No wonder Leader wants us to help him." Shana clicked her tongue. "Akasha, if you would, hold its spear for a moment, I got to gather energy for the next attack."

"What are you planning?" Akasha asked.

"You'll see."

Shana then starts to pour magical energy into her katana, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Huh, no promises." Akasha shrugged. "I don't think I can hold it for too long, but I'll try."

Then Akasha looks down to her own shadow and the surrounding shadows and begins to concentrate too. Black energy start glowing in her hands, and she moves them slowly, before clasping them together.

" **Infinite Hand!** " Akasha shouted.

Behind her, four giant hands of shadows emerged. The Ivanhoe charged forward with its spear poised to stab, but those hands grasped it before it can touch their owner, and hold the Demon in place.

For a moment, it seems that the Ivanhoe was successfully halted. But it began to struggle with its monstrous strength, and the shadow hands starting to crumble, sweats rolls off Akasha's head in her effort to maintain her power.

Luckily, when her power almost runs out, Shana's sword was ready, her katana glowing with red flames.

"Shana, are you done?" Akasha gritted her teeth. "I can't hold it much longer."

"It's ready now, back off Akasha!"

Akasha stepping back from the Ivanhoe, and her hands of shadow began to return to its former state, the harmless shadows. Just as the Ivanhoe breaks free, Shana pounced towards the Ivanhoe… taking a few steps before she swung her sword down.

" **Hi no Kagutsuchi!** " Shana roared.

Her slash was wreathed in flames, red crimson flames, with its unnatural degrees of heat. Hellfire. It brought the Ivanhoe to its knees, screaming and burning. Unfortunately for the two Sins, even that attack doesn't enough to finish the damned creature.

"Tch, it still stands up? Not enough fire, it seems." Shana snorted in annoyance.

"Doesn't matter, we have to try whatever we can to bring it down." Akasha said, cracking her knuckles. "Besides, the longer we fight… more interesting it would be." She grinned.

"Geez, I don't understand you." Shana just shook her head.

Then, they both resumed their attack to the Demon.

* * *

 **(With Ikaros, Inori & Celestia)**

Inori, Ikaros dan Celestia stays on the safe distance, far from the battlefield.

The reason for each is different. Inori is just an supporter, she heals injuries and boosting the abilities of her teammates. Ikaros, she would be more efficient in long range because of her weapon, a bow and arrows. Direct fight isn't her style at all. While Celestia likes attacking from distance for personal preference, and her fighting style, which involves magic, couldn't allow her to fight close to her enemies.

"I suppose it's our turn to shine. Shall we?" Celestia purred.

"Mmm. Still sleepy." Inori mumbled.

"Inori, we still in a fight. Not the right time to sleep." Ikaros warned. "Remember, we do this for Leader. We can't disappoint him."

Celestia turned to Ikaros, with a slight annoyance on her beautiful face.

"Well, it's so in character of you to always try to get Leader-san attention, Ikaros." She spat. "But remember, that doesn't mean you're the only one. You must predict the unpredictable in this war and love."

She was right.

Because almost all the female members of The Sin, except Seraphim, likes their Leader with their own way. But that's story for another time.

Of course, hearing the words from Celestia's mouth, Ikaros can only glare at The Sin of Lust. Obviously, the glare was met with another fierce glare…

"Hey, this isn't the right time for a catfight." Surprisingly, Inori put an end to the small skirmish, her words clear and coherent. "This is the time where we should help the others."

The two girls stopped glaring at each other and just sighed.

"You are right, Inori. Let's do just that. Please do your part." Celestia said.

Then Inori took out a staff, which its upper part shaped like a crescent moon, with a crystal ball in the middle of it.

" **Omnieffect:** **Sword of Ares!** " Inori shouted.

The crystal then shone with radiant lights, sending red glow to the all of The Eight Deadly Sins's body, increasing their strength drastically.

"I leave all the rest to you, guys." Inori said. "Please do it quickly so I can sleep again."

Meanwhile, Ikaros took out her bow and arrows, her hair began to react wildly. Her eyes turns red and her expression became serious.

" **Arjuna Piercer** **!** "

She aims her shot to the Ivanhoe which fought by Touga and Seraphim. The attack doesn't enough to kill the Demon, but at least enough to freeze it in place. The arrow exerts cold aura, colder than any ice in the human world… piercing the creature's chest.

"Now's my turn." Celestia strikes a shooting pose with her finger. " **Ifrit Blast!** "

Three magic circles appears on her finger on a row. She intends to shoot the Ivanhoe which fought by Akasha and Shana. The magic bolted forward like a lightning, emits a very hot air. It hit the Ivanhoe right on the face, rendering it incapable to move. It struggles to move, with no avail.

"Too bad my attack doesn't enough to kill it. As expected from Demon, it can shrug off my Hellfire…Oh well." Celestia shrugged. "We're done what we can. Now, we leave it to you to finish it for us…"

* * *

 **(With Touga & Seraphim)**

Touga feels much stronger, thanks to Inori's magic. Not only that, Ikaros's attack had made the Ivanhoe froze for a while, making it easier for them to attack.

"Heh, thanks, Ikaros-chan, Inori-chan." He grinned.

"This is our chance. Let's finish it, Worthless Pig!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME WORTHLESS PIG! I'M NOT—"

But Seraphim just ignored him, like a whisper of wind passes by. Instead, she charged forward with killing intent, sword poised to kill the creature.

" **Tsubamegaeshi!** " Seraphim launches her signature attack.

" **Zephyros Tornado!** " Touga followed with his own attack.

With Angurvadal's replica and Restia's sword form, the blonde man began to spin wildly, creating a tornado with electricity. He directed that attack to the Ivanhoe's chest, slashing at it with a powerful cross-slash, and as the finishing attack, his tornado blown the Demon away to great distance.

Then the Angurvadal's replica begins to fade away, his magic energy slowly returns to him. The side effect from the technique was causing headache for him… and a moment later, he gripped his mouth visor, making choked sounds.

"Eugh, I'm gonna puke."

Seraphim backs away from him rather quickly.

"Please stay away from me, you fat, rotten Worthless Pig."

"STOP CALLING ME PIG! WHAT ARE YOU, A SADIST?!"

They started bickering, only to miss something that would be their mistake.

The Ivanhoe made a return, its body glowed with blue light, giving the two a reward for their carelessness. It crashes onto them, its glowing body drains away what remains from their magical energy, plus the impact sending them to the ground. Hard.

Strangely, the Ivanhoe doesn't finish them off. It just made some gesture as if scoffing, as if saying to them that they shouldn't try to fight them in the first place. It was futile, it says. They should just crawl down on their knees and beg to be devoured away.

After all, The Angel, Fallen Angel, and Devil… they were just mere insects to them. It just a mere pity of something superior that the Ivanhoe decides to ignore them. Hopefully, they would eventually die in suffering. It walks away from them.

"Damn it… it got us good…"

Seraphim tries to rise and catch up to the Demon, but her body doesn't comply to her wish.

"I was careless. I can't move… must be their doing, darn it. Cheap draining-power attacks, fuck that shit." Touga complained. "So, it looks like we're out from the battle…"

They may as well just lie down and let the others take care of the rest.

"Leader-dono, forgive us for screwing things up… We'll leave the rest to you…" Seraphim sighed. "Forgive our incompetence… especially, this Pig!" Seraphim called out.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME A—"

* * *

 **(With Akasha & Shana)**

The other Ivanhoe, which fought Akasha dan Shana is just like its own comrade, full of injuries, bathe in blood and suffers bruises here and there, but its movement doesn't diminish a single bit. Their otherworldly endurance was such a wonder and envy for any supernatural being.

And the two Sin fighting them is eager to finish it off before it can pull something dangerous.

"Let's finish it, Shana. We're going to take advantage." Akasha said. "Who knows when this wretched creature decides to move again. Come on."

"I know that." Shana nodded. " **Heat Absorption!** " She suddenly yells.

The red-haired girl took every ounce of heat on the Ivanhoe's body, which is the results of Celestia's attack. The heat's fully absorbed, causing the Ivanhoe's body to froze. Literally.

" **Hi no Kagutsuchi!** "

Thanks for her Heat Absorption, she doesn't need to gather anymore energy. The heat is just good enough to power her attack. Her slash blazing hot, cutting the Ivanhoe's body with pure hellfire, leaving the creature screeching and roaring in pain

The Ivanhoe doesn't realize that its sufferings is not finished yet.

"Akasha, NOW!"

Akasha charged towards it, gathering her energy in her right palm, clenched in preparation. She closes in to the Ivanhoe, and begin to pummel it with her powerful fist.

"Know your place, **Explosion Punch!** " Akasha roared.

The impact of her fist was hard, but that doesn't even compare to the explosion that occurs afterwards. Akasha directed the Ivanhoe with an uppercut to it jaw, sending it flying above.

But as Akasha jumped to finish it off, the Ivanhoe's body glows blue, grabbing her and drains her from all her magical energy. And while the Ivanhoe is still at it, it threw its spear to Shana. Although she managed to avoid it narrowly, the mere proximity with the glowing spear was enough to drain her as well.

They were left by the Ivanhoe in their helpless state, Akasha being thrown off without any respect, landing on her face shamelessly.

"I forgot about their ability. What a disgrace…" She said, in an angry, muffled voice. "I hope you burn for all eternity for this disgrace, you damned Ivanhoe."

Of course she secretly hopes that the Ivanhoe doesn't hear it.

"…uh, we've done our part. Let's just watch Leader finish them properly as always."

* * *

 **(With Tatsuya)**

The Leader of Eight Deadly Sins observed the battlefield carefully...

Touga and Seraphim were down.

Akasha and Shana were out of battle as well.

This strategy was always their favored tactis. He, the Leader, would observe all of his fellow Sins while they fight off their enemies. It was a code to weaken all enemies while he gathers his own magic energy to do the finishing blow.

If the enemies fall without him helping, that's good. If not, then it falls entirely to his hand to finish them off.

"Est, how's the energy?" Tatsuya asks his familiar.

" **The Energy G** **athering is complete. Now waiting for the Command to launch. You can attack whenever you want, Tatsuya. I'll hold it for you.** " Est said, in telepathy from her sword form.

"Sorry for all this trouble, Est." Tatsuya smiled sadly.

" **Th** **at's okay. I'll do anything for you, Tatsuya**."

If only Tatsuya can see Est's humanoid form right now, he would see Est in all her blushing glory. Unfortunately for the sword Familiar, he's too focused for even noticing her shy voice in this situation.

Tatsuya spotted the two Ivanhoe charging at him in tow, their bodies glowing blue. This could get worse if he let them too close, they would drain him from all his energy. He has to take the initiative to prevent that from happening.

So he straightens his body, emitting dark, green aura from his body.

" **Neg** **accion**."

The green aura washes upon the blue creature, just like a waterfall, flooding them mercilessly. This would get rid any power-ups that they have. To a lesser creature, they would faint on spot, but to them… it was enough to strip them from their dangerous blue glow. That was good enough for him.

Now, he only has to finish them. He stepped forward with Est in his hand, and he unsheated another sword with his other hand. This sword has a green handle with dragon-head shape, a pair of red gem as its eyes, the blade more resembles a key than a real blade.

He named it The Dragon Handle.

One of the Ivanhoe attacks him with its spear. Tatsuya parried it with Est, while deflecting the other Ivanhoe's attack with the green sword. He doesn't attack, only deflect and parry the attacks, to the point of making his enemies roars in frustration. They doesn't let up, but Tatsuya doesn't let any attacks get past his defenses either.

Until, suddenly…

Their spears was shattered to pieces.

"Sorry, but I will end this instantly."

True to his words, Tatsuya discharges all his gathered energy for one technique.

" **Vorpal Blade!** "

Faster than the speed of sound, he moves forward, giving off bright, white energy. And for the two Ivanhoe, suddenly the world turns black and white.

He slashes them with rapid, merciless consecutive swings. His sword cuts through them like a hot knife through a butter, their tough body means nothing to defend them from his attack. They doesn't know what happened to them, they can only wonder.

When it ends, Tatsuya returns The Dragon Handle to its sheath…

Leaving the two Ivanhoe with countless cuts, sending them to their death without they even noticing, their bodies turns to dust and gone. The winds blew them off.

"Yosh! Victory is ours!" Tatsuya shouted, raising his hand high to the sky.

Then, all his fellow members of Eight Deadly Sins approached them, the injured ones are being healed by Inori and supported by the uninjured ones. They were happy to finally completing their (rewarded) mission, but there's one person missing. Tatsuya realizes it rather quickly.

"Hey, where's Touga?"

"The fat, rotten Worthless Pig is still there, with his own business." Seraphim points back to Touga in distance, whose now had removed his helm, and began to throw up in a pathetic fashion, even his Familiar Restia maintained her distance from him.

"Ah, I take it he uses the Zephyros Tornado again?" Tatsuya asked.

"Yes, he is. Foolish action like usual." Seraphim nodded curtly.

"Never change, that guy." Tatsuya shook his head, chuckling. "Anyway, guys… let's report this, take our rewards, and party hard!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

Naturally, everyone agreed.

* * *

 **(A** **week later)**

It's been a week since the extermination mission of Ivanhoe goes on, and of course the Eight Deadly Sin's accomplishment had been heard in the Underworld, being the hot news for all the faction. Now, all of them were summoned to Underworld, by someone that giving them the job to handle the wild Ivanhoes in the first place.

They were wearing their Sin uniform, each with their helm on their hand with Est and Restia coming along. They entered an old castle, in the same day when a festival takes time… which Tatsuya probably agreed to have fun there, if only he and his fellow Sins didn't summoned by that mysterious person.

"Even though there's the National Foundation Festival… I thought I can kick back and drink some booze. This call sucks." Tatsuya complained.

"Are you using a festival as a reason to relax and drink, Leader?" Inori asked.

"Well, you can say so."

"It seems that the Devil Faction summoned us and wants to talk about something." Celestia chimed in. "It sounds like something important."

"Is it possible that they will give us our rewards for defeating the Ivanhoes a week ago?"

"Probably. What it could possible be?" Seraphim give her two cents in.

"Well that's cool, after this punishment, let's just have fun in the festival." Tatsuya shrugged.

"P-punishment?" Celestia perks up in interest.

"Why are you putting it as if we're going to be punished?" Touga asked, but there's no reply.

They arrived before a great iron door. Feeling something is off, Tatsuya and Touga opens the door slowly… only to be shocked with the bizarre scenery inside.

Three corpses with grievous injuries, hanging on the wall with their body impaled by spears, swords, and many other bladed weapons.

"Archangel!" Tatsuya exclaimed, recognizing an Archangel body in the middle.

The Eight Deadly Sins observed the bodies carefully, and they recognized them as a high-ranking members of all the Three Great Faction.

"By the Gods." Touga said in horror. "The Devil is one of the surviving Satan from the civil war. The Fallen Angel… is one of the strongest of Azazel's henchmen."

"They… they were all defeated in a battle." Ikaros mumbled.

"Who defeated them?" Inori asked to no one in particular.

"Why they attacked the higher-ups from The Three Great Faction anyway?" Celestia shook her head in confusion.

"You're right. They were the ones from the survivor of The Great War. Why killing them? This murderer… he, or she, got some goddamn reason to do this. The question is… for what?" Touga looks up. "We're got to figure this out."

"This has to be planned before." Ikaros said. "But, before investigating, it's better if we tell the Factions about this—"

And all of sudden, they felt an enormous negative aura directed to them.

"This… aura…" Inori whispered.

Then Tatsuya looked through the window inside the castle and seeing them being surrounded by Devil, Fallen Angel, and Angel. Strangely, they don't attack each other… instead, they flanked the castle…

Flanked them, The Eight Deadly Sins.

"This is…The Three Faction!" Tatsuya shouted in disbelief.

"What happened? What does this mean?" Ikaros asked.

The Three Faction began to attack, and the building started to shake, as if going to collapse on the Eight Deadly Sins.

"They attacked us." Touga growled. "What are we going to do, Leader?"

"How if we just fight back?" Shana asked.

"No. That is exactly what they want us to do." Seraphim replied.

"How about this? Celestia, use your magic to teleport us all." Tatsuya asked her.

"But we got no time for preparation. We could get separated if I do this in hurry…"

"That doesn't matter. Don't think too much! We have to get outta here! We will meet up later!" Tatsuya urged. "Come on, Celestia. This is an order from your Leader."

Celestia hesitated. But she knows she don't have time to spend overthinking. Grudgingly, she obeyed her leader's order. Beneath their feet, Celestia generated the special Magic Teleportation, only worked on The Eight Deadly Sins and would be no effect to the other.

Because Est and Restia were the Familiar of Tatsuya and Touga, they counts as a member of The Eight Deadly Sins. Celestia concentrated, tries her hardest to not scatter her fellow Sins to another area randomly…

And then, they were apart from each other.

After that, the news that they had killed the high-ranking members of Three Faction spreads wide, not only to the three Faction but to the smaller factions of the Underworld. There, history written them not only as a legend, but also as a traitor.

* * *

 **Author's Note : Sorry for bad language and grammar, also maybe this story wasn't too interesting to read… maybe. Who knows. I should say this again, this story is slight crossover from another element,** **AU,** **and** **Semi-canon. I hope you enjoys it** **anyway.**

 **For the p** **airing, maybe you guys already know but, as my other story of DxD, this is Harem with Side Pairing.**

 **Oh before I forgot Celestia is based on Jibril from No game no Life but I used different name for personal reason**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 01

**Supreme Evil King in.**

 **Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this story for so long. Because I have a problem in the real life so I have so little time to write fanfics… so I just update one story at a time and neglect the others again. I'm so sorry.**

 **My others story will be updated but I don't know when. Oh yeah, for my Indonesian fanfic I will rewrite and turn them into English. By the way, please give appreciate to Mugen no Tenma who always become my beta and co-author.**

 **Maybe you can guess who character in The Eight Deadly Sins came from but I will list them for who don't know or to confirmed it.**

 **Tatsuya, based on Dazai Osamu from Bungou Stray Dogs**

 **Touga, based on Gilgamesh from Fate/Stay Night**

 **Ikaros, based on Ikaros from Sora no Otoshimono**

 **Celestia, based on Jibril from No Game No Life**

 **Shana, based on Shana from Shakugan no Shana**

 **Inori, based on Inori Yuzuhira from Guilty Crown**

 **Akasha, based on Akasha Bloodriver from Rosario+Vampire**

 **Seraphim, based on Seraphim from Kore wa Zombie desu ka?**

 **Note that their personalities are may or may not be same from their counterparts.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Chapter 01**

* * *

 **(10 Years Later)**

It's been 10 years since the Eight Deadly Sins had been deemed as traitors for the crime they didn't commit. Devil, Grigori and Angel Faction tried searching for them, but they found nothing like they never existed in the first place.

In Devil faction, there are only few Devils that believe that the Eight Deadly Sins didn't commit the crime like new Four Satans but the majority of Devil faction believe that the Eight Deadly Sins really did kill the higher-ups from Three Faction and want to starts the Great War again.

Angel Faction and Grigori are in the same page with Devil Faction, just a few people who didn't believe it like Michael and Azazel but because of that the relationship between Three Faction became tense and if this continues on the Second Great War can happen anytime.

So the leader of three faction put the Eight Deadly Sins in the wanted list and make the bounty hunters find them, with this they can ease the tension, even if just a little. The leaders of Three Faction were forced to do this to maintain the peace and order.

And, when and if they eventually meet the leader of Eight Deadly Sins, they are planning to ask him and find the solution together.

* * *

 **(North German)**

Somewhere in the North German, a beautiful young woman with long, straight silver hair and aqua colored eyes who appears to be in her late teens was looking at the river in front of her. She wears a trench cloak with hoodie to hide her face from sight.

The name of woman is Rossweisse.

Rossweisse is one of the Valkyrie of Asgard and bodyguard of the Chief God, The All-Father Odin. She was on a solo mission. This is because something had happened in Asgard

Recently, the pair of his trusted ravens, Huginn and Muninn brought an information to Odin and that information was truly bad news.

Loki was the one of Odin's sons who wants to start Ragnarok, he even made alliance with the Old Satan Faction and the Fallen Angel Kokabiel to destroy the peace and start another Great War.

Odin wanted to stop him directly but if he leaves his throne now Asgard will be weakened significantly. To prevent that, Odin had the foresight to make the preparation for the worst case. Also, Odin had ordered Rossweisse to find the members of Eight Deadly Sins who mysteriously disappeared 10 years ago.

With the help of the Eight Deadly Sins, the chance to stop Loki and his alliance should be increased significantly. Rossweisse was confused why Odin would choose her for this mission, but Odin had this to say to her:

"Because if I send anyone else, Loki's henchmen will found out and get rid of them, but you are different case."

Odin didn't say another word after that, so here she is, trying to find an obscure group who disappeared 10 years ago and have no clue where they currently are.

"At least lord Odin could give me a hint where I can find them, But no…he didn't give me any clue regarding their whereabouts." Rossweisse said to herself. "What should I do—"

Then Rossweisse see something on the river, she saw a pair of legs oddly floating on the river. Of course anyone who saw that must be shocked, not to mention if that person was dead. But Rossweisse can be sure that person was still alive because the legs still moving.

That person's legs were twitching weirdly…

So Rossweisse went to save that person as quickly as she can because nobody else saw that and she would hate herself if she can't save people who need help before her eyes.

After some rescuing and swimming…

She managed to save the life of that person. When she looks closely at that person who was drowning, it was a young man. The young man has mildly wavy, short dark black hair and narrow dark brown eyes. His bangs frame his face, while some are gathered at the center of his forehead. He is quite tall and slim in physique.

He wears a long sand-colored trench coat, the belt of which he leaves untied. Under it is a black vest over a striped dress shirt that is light blue in hue. He wears a bolo tie, which is held by a brown ribbon and a turquoise pendant. He also dons beige pants, dark brown shoes, and has bandages wrapped around his entire body only his face, hands, and feet are left uncovered.

But Rossweisse noticed that on his back, the young man carries a sword handle that shaped like a dragon head and she could swore that she has seen that handle before this… but she can't remember it.

Few minutes later the young man woke up.

"You were floating down the river…are you okay?" Rossweisse asked, a bit worried.

The young man blinks few times before he spoke for the first time.

"I made it alive… damn." The young man said, his face looks upset.

 _Damn? Did he just say 'damn'?_

"Are you the one who interrupted my drowning?"

"I was just trying to help…EH?! DROWNING?!"

"You don't know what I mean by that? I was trying to commit suicide."

"SUICIDE?!"

"That's right, I was trying to commit suicide. But you just had to interfere." The young man says, his expression deadpanned.

Rossweisse's eyebrows were twitching in irritation. She just wanted to help and this is how he return it? By scolding her because she hindered his attempt to commit suicide?

"Wait, why are you scolding me for saving you! Like I said I just trying to help you and I don't know you want to commit suicide! In fact, you should thank me for saving you."

"Well that's true you just interfere my suicide. But my priority is to commit a clean suicide without troubling others. Yet, I did trouble you, so the fault lies with me at this point. I should apologize in some way. " The young man said.

Rossweisse was slight surprised, one moment he scolded her and now he apologize to her. At least he doesn't seem like a bad guy. Then the young man hears a vicious grumble… which causes Rossweisse's face to became red because the source of the voice is her stomach.

Come to think about it, Odin didn't even give her an acceptable sum of money and Rossweisse force to use hers and now she have to use little money that she had to buy food and rent a hotel. Talk about bad luck.

"Are you hungry?"

"Well…I haven't eaten anything today and I don't have much money to buy food."

Then Rossweisse hears a grumble voice but this time it's not her stomach. It was from the young man in the front of her.

"How odd. I'm also hungry."

Rossweisse thought that maybe this young man can treat her with a lunch as a apology.

"By the way, the river seems to have taken my wallet." The young man said showing her his empty pocket. "Sorry about that."

Rossweisse just sighed, but it can't be helped that he lost his wallet.

"Hey, but don't worry, I still can give you a food. Follow me."

Then Rossweisse follows the young man, and few minutes later Rossweisse soon find out that the young man was taking her to a bar… it was on top of a hill. The bar itself is large enough to have three floors and Rossweisse notices the bar's name tag 'Infinite Delight'.

 _So..this is the name of the bar? Why he did bring me here?_

"What, don't just stand there, let's go inside." The young man said

The young man opened the door, but before he could go inside something was thrown at him. But the young man catch it with one hand, easily.

"If you want to throw something, just throw something THAT can actually kill me. You useless pig." The young man said deadpanned. "How about you being useful for a change?"

Rossweisse thought the young man insult his friend with that nickname, but unexpectedly his friend is LITERALLY a PIG. The pig is just like regular pig but his ears look like a pair of wing and he can stand on its two feet.

"That's my line! You should thank me for taking care of the bar! Where have you been when we have a bunch of customers?" the Pig asked with annoyed tone. "Scampering around like a homeless man, you deadbeat owner!"

"Well… because I found a nice river and then…"

"You jumps in to it…figures, you suicide lover."

The young man and the pig forget that Rossweisse was there, watching them bickering. Rossweisse didn't listen to their conversation but instead she focused on the pig. The pig noticed that Rossweisse was looking at him… the pig saw sparkles in her eyes.

"Oi, who is she…" the pig didn't get to finish his sentence because Rossweisse tackled him to the floor.

"It's talking pig! And it can stand with only two feet!" Rossweisse said, patting the pig.

"I'm Haru. Nice to meet you." The pig said, feeling a bit comfortable.

"I asked my grandma for one as a birthday present before…" Rossweisse said

"Did she end up getting you one?" the young man asked.

Rossweisse stop patting Haru and her expression suddenly become sad.

"No…"

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, I don't know your name."

"My name is Ross…Rose. My name is Rose." Rossweisse said

She didn't want to reveal her full name yet because she was afraid that the Loki henchmen were nearby and she can't involve the young man with her problem.

"Rose, huh…That's a good name, my name is Ren. Oh I forgot. You're hungry right? If you'd like, you can have some of that."

Haru broke a cold sweat of fear.

"This pig?"

"Hey, you can't eat me! I'm not food!"

"Before that, you must taking a shower before you catch a cold."

"But…"

"Don't worry, I'm the owner of this bar." Ren smiled. "Aletta." Ren calls someone.

"Yes, Master." A voice came from kitchen and the owner of voice is a female.

She has dark blonde hair a pair of goat horn, green eyes and she wears a maid uniform.

"Show her to the Shower Room and give her a pair of clothes if you don't mind. I will prepare her food and beer for another customer."

"I'll understand, then please follow me miss…"

"Rose."

She decided that it would be her name in this particular mission. She doesn't want to involve innocent people in this matter.

"Okay, if you don't mind, please follow me miss Rose." Aletta said, flashing a professional smile.

* * *

Then Aletta guides Rossweisse to the Shower Room to clean her body, and before she enter the room to take a bath she asked a question to Aletta.

"Hey… sorry if my question offend you," She paused for a second. "But are those horns real?"

She looks like a Devil, but Rossweisse can't sense any unnatural energy from her.

"Don't worry, you didn't offend me at all… but yeah, these horn is real, that's why it's kinda hard to find a job in human world."

"Then this bar is…"

"Yeah, this bar is not just for human, but a supernatural beings like Devil, Fallen Angel and the others often came here."

"Then are you a Devil?"

"Yes, but unlike other Devils, my physical strength and magic energy is no different than other human."

That explains everything.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Rossweisse felt bad for asking that. "Umm… like I said, I don't mean to offend you."

"And I told you it is fine. Please enjoy your time, I will prepare your clothes in meantime."

* * *

While Rossweisse was taking a bath, Ren serves the customers who suddenly came to his bar. The customers themselves is not only human but some of them were Devil and Fallen Angel in disguise.

"There you go! 5 giant steins of beers." Ren said

Then more customers come in.

"Is there rooms for any more?"

"Right here is fine! Sorry, do you mind if they sit here? And Aletta please help me in here."

"Right away, Master."

Then Ren take away the empty glass.

"They really work hard as a waitress although they were so young." One of customer said.

"Well Aletta IS a waitress but I'm the owner, it is my bar after all."

The other customer was shocked, he is the owner of the bar AND he's so YOUNG. Then Aletta serves another customer a food, made by Ren and of course the food looks so delicious.

"Thanks for waiting, this is a Infinte Delight's special meat pie." Aletta said

"It looks so delicious!" one of costume said

"Let's dig in!" Three customer said and eat the food…

But few seconds later they vomitted the food.

"Disgusting!"

"I knew it, I guess my bar was known more for its alcohol than its food after all." Ren said.

"Why didn't you say that first?!" The three customer said at the same time.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with us ?"

But for some reason the three customers sensed a dangerous aura from Ren. It's like he can kill them easily, so they shut their mouth after that.

"Good grief, what a troublesome guests we got here. Clean it up." Ren said as he snapped his finger.

Few seconds later Haru walks in and he can guess what's going on. If he was called by the owner then is his job to clean up everything.

"Geez, what a waste of time. What do you want from me?"

The other customers were shocked again because they saw a pig that can talk like a human, and it can walk with its two feet. The supranatural beings were shocked too because that pig was not a familiar.

"The pig is talking!"

"Not only that it can stand only two feet."

"Why are you all so surprised? This is why I hate country bumpkins." Haru said, snorting.

"Haru, can you clean up the floor for me?"

"What a pain. Having to deal with eating leftovers isn't fun you know." Haru said while he was eating the leftover which the three customers threw up earlier with surprising speed. Then few seconds later, the floor was clean like new.

"Honestly, how about making something good for once?" Haru asked and he wants to leave.

"I guess, if I were to make a pig roast it would taste pretty damn good. Don't you think so?" Ren said deadpanned, causing Haru to stop on his tracks.

"Delicious! The leftover food here is the best!" Haru said, cold sweating as he walks away.

The others customer just laugh nerveously, then they heard a noisy voice and looked at one particular customer, who was so drunken and he was blabbering about something.

"I swear I saw them! They are real!"

"You're so drunk man. There's no way something like that exist, it's just something we make up to scare the children so that they behave."

"If I recall 'Don't tell many lies or listen to your parent's words. If you lie or don't listen to your parent, The Eight Deadly Sins will come to get you and give you a punishment' right?"

The customer just laughed, but Ren who heard that become curious and asked them.

"Hey what do you mean by The Eight Deadly Sins?"

"Right, the young owner here doesn't know the story. Before that, I will ask you, do you believe in supranatural beings?"

"Of course. I know mostly in my bar was not human and my waitress isn't human either."

"Well, if you know that much, it's going to be a lot easier to explain it to you. You even have a poster of them. You know, over there." One of customer pointed at the direction of wanted posters near the door.

In the posters, it shows eight people, two man and six women. Their faces looks like humans in their twenties or thirties. Under their portraits, their names were listed.

Ikaros, Sin of Envy.

Seraphim, Sin of Despair.

Celestia, Sin of Lust.

Inori, Sin of Sloth.

Touga, Sin of Gluttony.

Akasha, Sin of Pride.

Shana, Sin of Greed.

And Tatsuya, Sin of Wrath.

"It was 10 years ago right?"

"Yeah, when many of the Three Faction that gathered from all over world lost their lives. It was huge ordeal."

"Those are the ones murdered there and thanks to that the relationship with the Three Faction become hostile to each other."

"Yeah, they're known as 'The Eight Deadly Sins'." Archangel, The Devil from Old Satan and Fallen Angel, one of Azazel's strongest henchmen were murdered so brutally by those people."

"I heard that you could barely recognize them anymore."

"Yeah, that's right. And I heard that their Leader, Tatsuya was the worst of the bunch."

"I also heard there was a rumor that he destroyed a country single-handedly."

Meanwhile as the customer tell Ren about The Eight Deadly Sins, Ren himself poured a beer for another customer while he listened to the story.

"They still haven't been caught yet, have they?"

"Yeah, not a single one of them."

"Some rumor is going around… maybe they've died already?"

"There's no way they're dead. The Three Faction wouldn't have just let them go."

"Yeah that's true."

"But these wanted posters are renewed every year. Maybe there's a chance they're still alive."

Everyone in the bar fell silent. Some of them afraid if The Eight Deadly Sins was still alive and kill all Three Faction and some of them are excited. If they can kill The Eight Deadly Sins themselves, they can have the glorious rewards and have a better life.

"Well if they are, we leaving them to bounty hunters to take care of and after that we can have a party all the time."

"Yeah you're right! Master I wants more beer!"

"Me too!"

"Alright, coming right up!"

* * *

In the end, Ren, Aletta and Haru were busy with so many orders and one by one the customer went to their home after they've drunk enough. Now, Haru was eating the leftovers like there's no tomorrow, Aletta cleaning the glass and Ren cleaning the table.

"Master, can I take a rest?"

"Of course, we've done for today. Thank you for your hard work." Ren said.

Then Aletta went to second floor to rest in her room.

Few minutes later, Rossweisse came after taking a bath and she wore a maid uniform.

"Sorry if I took so long." Rossweisse said.

"Don't worry about it," Ren smiled. "And I'm sorry for the clothes, I only have a spare maid uniform."

"No, it's okay, if anything I should thank you for using the bath."

"Well for your clothes it should be dry by tomorrow. You can do that, right Aletta?"

"Yes, the clothes will dry by tomorrow morning."

"Well for now take it easy okay, you must be hungry so I make you something. Oh, you can stay here if you want." Ren said.

"No, I can't do that…besides, it makes me kinda bad."

"You said you just have a little money to rent a hotel, right? Besides, this bar have many rooms so you can use one of them."

Rossweisse wants to decline the offer but Ren just walks to kitchen as if he takes no for answer.

While Ren was making a food, Rossweisse saw the wanted poster and she knew that were The Eight Deadly Sins. She upset because Odin didn't give her money or information, She don't know what to do. But for now maybe she can search the information.

"It's ready!"

The food is just a simple steak, even so it looks like delicious from outside. But the taste…

"Thank you for the food and allowing me to stay here. I don't know how I should repay you." Rossweisse said.

"Give it a try before you say that." Haru said

"Okay. Bon appetite."

Then Rossweisse slowly tasted the food… just one bite and she was surprised.

The outside and the inside is so different.

"Well? It's disgusting, right?" Ren asked

"Y-Yes."

"I knew it." Ren and Haru said at the same time.

To Ren and Haru's surprise, Rossweisse shed tears of joy after she eat and keeps eating.

"But…it's very good." Rossweisse said, still crying for some reason.

Ren and Haru deadpanned.

"Sorry if I ask, but where're you going? You look restless after you interrupted my suicide."

"I'm searching for the Eight Deadly Sins." Rossweisse answered while she wipe her tears.

"Them again? You don't even know if they're alive or not. Not to mention they're dangerous." Haru said.

But Rossweisse didn't say anything.

"Well for now let's get some rest, we're tired after all." Ren said, trying to change the topic.

"Right, thanks again for you hospitality." Rossweisse said

Unknown to them, someone overheard their conversation and have a devious smirk on his face then he immediately leave the place.

* * *

 **(Unknown Place)**

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, she tried to find The Eight Deadly Sins. It must be her."

"Well, I send your team to kill her. Maybe she's just alone, but that doesn't change the fact she is a Valkyrie under the old geezer."

"Understood, Lord Loki."

Then he leaves Loki rooms, meanwhile Loki looked behind his windows while his fist clenched tightly.

"I won't let you to interfere my plan, Odin. I won't let you gather all members of The Eight Deadly Sins."

* * *

 **Next Day in the Morning**

"So, Aletta… I leave the bar in your care."

"I understand, Master."

Ren, Haru (who walks with four legs), and Rossweisse left the bar to resupply the beer stock. Usually, only Ren, who's in charge to do this job but because his weird _hobby_ Haru came along to ensure that Ren would do his job and not to find the place to do suicide… again.

Rossweisse came along with them because she wants to help, she doesn't like to freeload because her situation and her grandmother taught her not to do so. At least she can do at least this much to repay their hospitality.

One by one, they visited the other shop to resupply Ren bar's necessity and asked them to deliver it to Infinite Delight. Sometimes the other shops doesn't have their request, so Ren and the others search the other shops.

Right now they just walking around the town while searching the shop Ren just reading a book.

"Mr. Ren, what are you reading?" Rossweisse asked.

"A good book."

"Isn't it dangerous to read a book while you're walking?"

"Because I'm such a amazing person." Ren combed his hair dramatically. "Besides, I already knew what happens in this book." Ren said.

Rossweisse and Haru looked at Ren because they were curious of what kind of the book Ren would read. Rossweisse just surprised and Haru just sweatdropped, he knew Ren _hobby_ so that doesn't surprise him.

The book Ren just read is titled 'Complete Guide to Suicide'.

"Why are you reading it, then?" Haru ask.

"A good book is always good, no matter how many times you read it."

"I know that feeling, because I'm always study so hard and like reading any book. Well…maybe not the book you just read, sorry." Rossweisse spoke meekly.

"No need to apologize, everyone has their own taste." Ren said.

After one hour of walk, they finally finished their errand and go back to the bar, but they noticed that they were being followed by four…no, five person and they not human.

Rossweisse knew this kind of presence but Ren instructed her not to do anything until they arrived in the bar. Rossweisse nodded in understanding.

After they arrived at the bar, they immediately closed the door. Aletta, who look the owner of bar afraid because she knew something's happening.

"Master, is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, it looks like we're being followed."

"Ehhh…so we've been found again?!"

 _Again?_ Rossweisse thought.

"That's one of the possibilities, but I doubt that's the case." Ren said.

"What should we do?" Haru asked.

"Rose, you must leave immediately. Now. Leave them to me."

"But…I can't do that!"

"There's a possibility that they are after you. Aletta, show her the back door."

Rossweisse wants to argue against it but they heard the door being knocked.

"Hey! Get your ass out here!" They heard a person shouted.

"Hurry!"

Rossweisse doesn't like it because of her, these people who only she knew for just a day might be in serious danger. But on the other hand, she can sense that outside the bar, there are beings that have power level slightly higher than her.

If only one person she could handle it, but she can't handle a group by herself. Not to mention she doesn't know anything about their power and ability. So she obeyed the words of the bar owner to make her escape and to find the legendary Eight Deadly Sins.

Meanwhile, Ren was buying time for her to escape and only hope that this will work, even if this doesn't work, well…it'll work somehow.

"I said get your ass out here!"

"You called?" Ren said while open the door.

"Where that girl who always with you!"

"What girl?"

"Don't fool around with me!"

"Hey Aletta, come here."

"Y-Yes."

Then the group looked at Aletta and they knew that is not the girl they want. They can sense even if this girl have a pair of goat horns but the power she has no difference than human.

"Is this the person you're looking for? But sorry she is still working here."

"Yes, sorry but I don't plan to change the job." Aletta said.

This only served to aggravate the group further.

"So you really want to die?" One of group said. "You're messing with us, aren't you?!"

Rossweisse saw that and unfortunately she doesn't have any choice but to run away. Unfortunately one of group members saw that.

"Boss, that's her."

"Chase her then! After her!"

"What about them?"

"Ignore them, that girl is our priority."

So the group chase after Rossweisse, leaving Ren and the others. Aletta feels relieved that the mysterious group let them be, but Ren looks at direction where Rossweisse run away.

"Haru, I need your help."

"I don't wanna, too troublesome."

"Well that's too bad, if you help me I can give you a reward." Ren said and about to leave but suddenly Haru in front of him.

"REWARDS?" Haru said with his eyes sparkles.

Ren just smiled, Haru expression reminds him of a certain group.

* * *

 **(With Rossweisse)**

Rossweisse simply ran as fast as she can and sometimes she shot a fire magic at them but one of the group members had the ability to repel Rossweisse's magic. One of group also attack Rossweisse one by one, but Rossweisse was able to dodge it by pure luck.

"It's she really the Valkyrie under god Odin?"

"Yes, even I can sense the incredible magic power from her. If we can capture her not only we will be promoted by Lord Loki but we can have some fun with her."

Suddenly one by one the member of group fell. The rest of the group can see a pig tackle them with a speed that was unbelievable for a pig. The pig is none other was Haru.

"What's wrong?"

"Th-The pig is charging at us!"

"That's just a pig! We can just kill it!"

When they about to attack the pig they didn't have a time to use theirs magi because the pig tackle them before they can use theirs magic. Haru tackle them until they were unconscious only one who still run.

One of member saw that Rossweisse, on front of him, suddenly disappeared in a flash. He was confused, but he can think of it later for now he just run until he arrived at cliff.

However, before he can change his direction Haru tackled him as well, until he fell into the cliff.

"I've got nothing against you guys, but I'm going to get double dinner tonight for this." Haru said, scoffing.

Meanwhile Rossweisse who was disappeared earlier, is now on a tree with Ren. He was carrying Rossweisse in his arms.

"You saved me, I really don't know how I can repay you." Rossweisse said

"Then.. can you do it a favor for me?"

"What it is?"

"Would you be willing to join me in a double suicide?" Ren said and for some reason the atmosphere become shiny and rainbow.

Rossweisse face become red it would be so romantic if they doesn't suicide.

"Hey, you can totally hit him if you want you know. Or stab him." Haru said. "He won't die anyway."

Soon they get off the tree and Rossweisse looked at the scenery under the cliff.

"So…why are you searching for the Eight Deadly Sins?" Ren asked while reading a book.

"To stop…the upcoming Great War."

"Why do you mean by stopping the wars? We're now in the peace right?" Haru said

"Yes, but…what if they wants to restart the Great War."

Ren listened to Rossweisse story.

"A few days ago… the pair of Lord Odin trusted ravens, Huginn and Muninn brought an information to His Majesty." Rossweisse said

"What kind of information?"

"Lord Loki wants to start the Ragnarok in Asgard and if that happens, not only Asgard, but the entire world might be in danger as well."

"What is the connection between Ragnarok and the Great War?" Haru asked

"Think about it. If Ragnarok started and Asgard perished, the balance of power in the world would become unstable. With relationship of Three Faction there's a chance that one of Faction wants to rule all over world. Not to mention Lord Loki made alliance with the Old Satan Faction…so, sooner or later the second Great War can happening."

"To tell you the truth I don't know why they would choose the to start a war. But…the effect of that was, every civilian become restless and scared every day." Rossweisse said.

"Seriously?" Haru asked. "That bad?"

"That's sound pretty bad." Ren said still reading a book.

"How are you always calm and can read the book?" Haru said.

"So how do the Eight Deadly Sins tie in with all of this?" Ren asked.

"The only hope we have to stopping the wars and Lord Loki plan is with the help of the Eight Deadly Sins!"

"Come on, you're searching for them despite knowing full well what they're like?"

"The Eight Deadly Sins…They were originally eight criminals from various factions who had the mark of Eight Beasts carved into their bodies. They're known as the strongest and cruelest group and this group was formed by God of the Bible himself.

Rossweisse paused for a moment.

"Ten years ago, they attempt to break the peace. However, the Three Factions launched a grand offensive at them and they vanished from this world, never to be seen again." Rossweisse explained.

"And then there's a rumor that they were all killed." Ren said.

"There's no way amazing people like them were killed of that easily!"

"They criminals, though."

"The ones making people suffer right now are Lord Loki and his alliance!" Rossweisse shouted while crying. "In the past, when I was just six or seven, my grandma used to tell me about them. Although they were the Eight Deadly Sins,they were still the best!"

Suddenly they felt a earthquake but the cliff might slide so Ren quickly carried Rossweisse and Haru to a safe place.

"Tch, you can dodge that huh." They heard a voice.

That person is male, his hairs is brown wearing a cap, wearing a black coat with black scarf.

"Hey, are you awake?"

"Y-Yes."

"All right, when I give the signals run to the forest. Got it?"

"I can't do that." Rossweisse said, getting off Ren's arms. "At least let me protect you."

Ren wants to protest but Rossweisse launched her attack towards the man.

" **Inferno Sphere!** "

Rossweiss raised her right hand.

" **Sylph Storm!** "

Then she raised her left hand.

Her hands were glowing with their respective magic circles before the magic was unleashed. Red, scorching fireballs combined with green glowing whirlwind that was capable of cutting an entire forest full of trees, it produces something more dangerous.

" **Blaze Tornado!** "

That man managed to dodge it, although barely. and countered with lightning magic.

" **Thunderbird Charge!** "

However, Rossweisse defended herself by conjuring a strong magical barrier. Unknowingly to her, all variation of magic attacks were directed at her from different directions and she can't possibly block that attack, not all of them.

But Ren saved her by pushing her to the direction where she can't take the damage.

"Just give up, you can't defeat us. Right Rossweisse. You can't hide from us, Ragnarok squad!" That man said proudly. "We will eliminate you and present this victory to Lord Loki!"

A silence.

"Rossweisse? So you name not Rose?" Ren asked, a bit surprised.

"Rossweisse?! You mean she is a Valkyrie of Asgard?!" Haru added, more surprised than him.

"Well the search for you was so troublesome. As expected from All-Father Odin, we didn't think your assignment the mission is to search the Eight Deadly Sins. Well, Lord Loki said to us to capture you…but it can't be helped if you die in an accident on the battlefield , can it?"

"We're leaving, Haru!" Ren ordered.

"Got it." Haru said.

"There's no way I can allow myself to get captured now! I can't just give up now!"

"Well it's confirmed then! Accidental death!" That man said

With the helped of reinforcement group that man combine theirs magical energy and shoot to the forest where Ren and the others run. When that man shoot their combined magic, almost all the trees in the forest perished, obliterated without trace.

Fortunately, Rossweisse was completely fine with Ren helped her again.

"Yo! It seems you're fine too Haru, from looks like of it."

"You call this skewered-pig state 'fine'. You need your eye examined." Haru said but the branch of tree stab his head and of course he is bleeding. "This hurts…"

"Waa! Aletta!" Haru said while crying and leave. "Save meee!"

That man who look that is confused.

"A pig? Well, no matter." That man said. "What could an animal do? Heh."

Rossweisse's expression become darker, because of her, the people who was kind to her were about to be killed. Maybe she should just give up with regret, but if she can save this young man, she would do it in a heartbeat.

"Rossweisse…where are you going?"

"I won't be able to escape." Rossweisse said.

"You…didn't you say that you're never give up?"

"If I surrender to him quietly, there's no reason for him to take your life as well."

But that man just attack her again and of course Ren moved to save her again. With the last attack, one of his sleeve is torn. Unnoticed to the other people there, there's a red symbol on Ren's shoulder.

"I beg you, at very last, you should make it out of here alive!"

The attacks never ceased, and so Ren never stopped protecting the Valkyrie.

"It looks like he'll kill us either way."

"Why are you…"

Ren noticed that Rossweisse was crying.

"I was so happy…even it was a mission from Lord Odin, but I can finally go to search for the Eight Deadly Sins all on my own. I've never been on journey until now, I was so worried that I would fail." Rossweisse said.

No matter how hard she tried not to, she couldn't keep her tears from falling.

"In order to keep my identity a secret, I tried to disguise myself, even my name. And I wasn't able to rely on anyone… But you…someone who I know just for a day treated me so kindly. That's why I don't want to get you involved any further." Rossweisse said

Ren looks at Rossweisse and he can remember the greatest mistake he made…his sins but just looks at Rossweisse reminds him of someone he know long ago and now he just smile.

"You know…to tell you the truth, my name is not really Ren."

"Eh?"

"Tatsuya…That's my real name." Ren, or now Tatsuya, said softly.

 _Tatsuya…as Tatsuya the Leader of The Eight Deadly Sins?!_

"It can be…That's… but you look like…" Rossweisse saw on his shoulder and there's a kind of symbol.

Tatsuya now facing a group of Ragnarok squad.

"It wouldn't be so bad to meet one's end by being killed by the group of supranatural beings. But you all can't kill me."

"So you want to die first? That's fine by me. **Lightning Pierce!** "

That man uses his magic to end Tatsuya's life but to his surprise his attack was reflected and he can felt his own lightning on his cheek, which was bleeding slightly. Behind him, he can feel a huge wave that was the result of his opponents strength?

"That symbol is one of the beast…no, The Dragon…" Rossweisse said

And she watched as Tatsuya repelled his opponent's magic attackd. She didn't even notice that Tatsuya had unsheathed his sword. Now she remembers that dragon handle, her grandmothers showed her pictures of The Eight Deadly Sins and their Leader has the same sword handle.

"What is the meaning of this…my magic should've hit you. But the one getting hit instead is me?!" That man said. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SORCERY?!"

His eyed widening when he saw Tatsuya's sword.

"What's that?! A sword that resembles a key?!"

"Tatsuya, are you really…" Rossweisse said, eyes widening.

"Hey… I recognize him!" One of the group members said.

"Yeah me too!" The other agrees.

"But that's impossible, right?!" They were afraid.

Tatsuya smiled at them.

"So all of you finally realized who I am now." Tatsuya said.

"I-It can't be?! It's really you!"

Then the group once again combine their magic to make a huge magic wave but Tatsuya simply do a horizontal slicing gesture with his sword, causing their magic to came back to them.

"C-Confirmed! This immeasurable power…The Legendary!"

Then, the Ragnarok Squad were blown away by their magic and don't know where they go because they were thrown so far away.

"The Eight Deadly Sins, The Sin of Wrathful Dragon, Tatsuya!"

Then Tatsuya sheathed his sword back.

"With that, it looks like you've found the first one, Rossweisse."

"Eh?"

"As for the remaining seven…I've business with them, so I'm also trying to figure out where they are. I've running a bar for the sake of gathering information." Tatsuya said.

"Is that so..."

"If I had another girl serving at bar, I think I'd be able to get even more information. You'll come with me, right?"

"Yes!"

Suddenly they saw a massive magic circle and from there come out Tatsuya's bar.

"What are you doing? Let's get out of here!" Haru said.

"Master, we're ready to go to the next destination!" Aletta said.

Tatsuya and Rossweisse entered the bar.

"As expected, Aletta." Tatsuya complimented the waitress.

"Hey! I'm the one who called her for help you guys! Thank me instead!" Haru said protesting.

He was ignored completely.

"Let's go to the next destination!" Tatsuya said, pouring his magic then the bar start transport to somewhere else.

As the leader of the Eight Deadly Sins stood by with unreadable expression, Rossweisse looked at her with anticipation, unconsciously smiling as she stepped closer to him.

 _Was this meeting coincidence or fate? I don't know, but…_

 _It is hope or despair that's awaits us?_

And thus, her adventure with Tatsuya in search the remaining the Eight Deadly Sins began.

* * *

 **(Unknown Place)**

The Ragnarok Squad reported to their leader, the trickster God Loki that Rossweisse had found one member of The Eight Deadly Sins.

"You all fools! Now my plan will be harder than I expected."

Then there's a portal behind Loki and there's a girl, she cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and black eyes. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips. Her attire consists of a black Gothic Lolita fashion.

"Loki, is that true?"

"Ophis, huh? Yeah one of them have been found."

The girl Ophis just smiled and she look at scenery behind her.

"Finally, I have waiting for so long. Sin of Wrathful Dragon, Tatsuya. . ."

* * *

 **And that's for chapter 1.**

 **Again I'm sorry if you all wait for so long Like I said I've been busy.**

 **And for the Harems I've been decide long ago and that's is final.**

 **See you in the next chapter then.**

 **Supreme Evil King out**


End file.
